


Jerks Drink Coffee Too

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because people are assholes, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Platonic Relationship, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: A big-time jerk comes into the coffee shop where the reader and Bucky work and hopefully learns a lesson about being rude.An entry for the Star-Spangled Bingo! Thanks to a wonderfully awesome friend on tumblr for giving me this idea when she shared a post from Not Always Right website with me saying it totally sounded like Bucky. XD (I did use some of the same wording, but I changed it so instead of another customer, Bucky works at the coffee shop.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, implied James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Kudos: 38





	Jerks Drink Coffee Too

The next person in line stepped up to the counter with a loud huff. “About time,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry for your wait,” you greeted him. “What can I get for you today?”

The man then proceeded to spout off a very long, complicated order, some of which seemed to contradict itself.

“I’m sorry, sir. Could we go back over that? I-”

“For, God’s sake! You want me to repeat myself? I hate having to do that.”

“It’s just that I want to make sure I get your order-”

“Fine,” the man said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. “But just this once. I really hate having to deal with lazy, ignorant people like you.”

He then repeats his order, which makes no more sense than the previous time. You don’t want to make the irate man any more agitated, but it appears you have when you hesitate in putting the order into the system. 

Bucky was sitting at a nearby table listening to the conversation, ready to jump in if this asshole continued to harass his employee. He could tell you were struggling to keep tears at bay. His last comment almost had Bucky coming to his feet, but the next words out of the prick’s mouth were what did it.

“Hello? Dumbass? Weren’t you paying attention? Punch my order in, you dumb bitch. I don’t have all day to wait-”

Bucky jumped to his feet flipping his table, his coffee and some paperwork spilling to the floor.

He yells, “Goddammit! One day out of prison, and already I have to murder an idiot in a coffee store!”

The rude man shrieked and ran out the door. Customers and employees all stared at Bucky who quietly righted the table and walked up to the counter. In shock at your boss’s behavior, you could only stare as he walked behind the counter and came over to you.

“You alright, doll? I’m sorry I didn’t step in sooner. There’s always gonna be assholes like that, but maybe he will at least think twice before treating anyone like that again. I’m gonna go grab a mop and clean up the mess I made. Shit, I hope I didn’t destroy any of those papers.”

“Uh, I’m kinda new, so..uh,” you pause unsure how to ask your boss if he had actually been to prison.

Bucky seemed to read your mind and answered with a laugh, “Oh, the prison thing? Never spent a day in jail in my life. I hope I didn’t scare you.”

“No, no. Maybe I was a little startled. You did kinda flip a table over,” you replied with a grin as it felt like your heartbeat was finally slowing down.

As Bucky headed into the back to grab a mop and bucket, his partner Sam who had been helping you behind the counter and had witnessed the whole scene said, “You’re always so damn dramatic.”

You stifled a giggle as you turned to help the customer that had just walked in. You had only been working here a week, but it seemed like it was going to be a good place to work. At least you knew your boss had your back.


End file.
